nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Highway Blues
) | recorded = 2011 | genre = blues, blues-rock | length = 45' 25'' | label = Red Horse Records | producer = Harold Freeman | previous = none | next = none | singles = 1. "When Shame Comes Around" (July 2011) 2. "Do It On The Spot" (June 2011) }} The Highway Blues is the debut studio album by the Lovian blues trio The Bayside Dumpsters. It was released in June 2011 by Red Horse Records. The debut album was a huge commercial success and caused a hype around the band and Lovian blues in general. The music and lyrics for the were written mainly by Harold Freeman and are based on songs Freeman used to perform during his solo career. The songs have all been rewritten for band play. The album contains a total of twelve songs of which some are lengthy while others barely take two minutes. The Highway Blues spawned two singles, namely When Shame Comes Around and Do It On The Spot. Tracklisting The album mostly features traditionally sounding blues numbers like When Shame Comes Around and Let Me Be Your Man. On the other hand it also contains some songs which were infused with poppy and rocky elements such as Left For Santa Monica. The songs in the latter category were rewritten in cooperation with I. G. La Blaca since he has a fresher view than Harold Freeman who has been a blues musician for already quite some time. The single Do It On The Spot as well the track Let's Get Together have a noticeable guitar box solo by Oos Wes Ilava which makes them most popular with the fan base. Some songs have been criticized for their profane language and themes. Do It On The Spot and So Hard To Please even have been banned with conservative radio stations. Only a few record stores go as far as boycotting the entire album, though those stores seldom sell any blues music at all. The Highway Blues Tour The first album was accompanied by a promotion tour which took place from July 22 to August 7, 2011. The tour passes all major Lovian cities and towns with two performances in Noble City and at least one per state. Some songs from the album were already performed for the public during the "Meet the Dumpsters" kick-off concert on June 11 at Bayside, Noble City. Underneath is a complete oversight of the touring locations and dates: * 06/11/2011 - "Meet the Dumpsters" kick-off concert at Bayside beach, Noble City * 07/22/2011 - Bayside beach, Noble City * 07/23/2011 - Bayside beach, Noble City * 07/24/2011 - Occidental Arena, Train Village * 07/29/2011 - Hurbanova Central Park, Hurbanova * 07/30/2011 - Sofasi Beach, Sofasi * 07/31/2011 - Abraham Park, Novosevensk * 08/05/2011 - Coastal Stadium, Portland * 08/06/2011 - Federation Square, Newhaven * 08/07/2011 - King Lucas Park, Newhaven See also * The Bayside Dumpsters * Music of Lovia Category:Album Category:The Bayside Dumpsters